The things you don't know
by orange-tide
Summary: VACATIONED! Set right after the season finale. See what happens with everyone now that Seth and Ryan are gone. Violence towards others and self. Please Read and Review
1. A New Opinion

Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts were sitting in Summer's bedroom. Earlier that day was Caleb Nichol and Julie Cooper's wedding. And earlier that day Ryan had left Newport, ultimately making the day miserable.  
"So, how does it feel being related to Cohen?" Summer asked, flipping through Vogue.  
"Am I supposed to feel different?" Marissa answered, her mind still on Ryan.  
"Well, I don't know. Are you still like, mad at Cohen?"  
"He blamed me for Ryan leaving."  
"So that's a ?" Summer was still confused.  
"Yes. I'm still a little peeved at him."  
"Oh. Okay." Summer went back to her magazine, leaving Marissa alone with her thoughts. She really hated Theresa. Why the hell did she have to get pregnant? Why the hell did Ryan have sex with her? In the back of her mind, she knew she was partially to blame. She had spent a lot of time with Oliver. But that wasn't the whole reason. Theresa and Ryan had a history. It was their own damn fault, and Seth Cohen just felt like blaming Marissa. Sometimes Seth was okay, but other times he was just annoying. How Summer managed to stay with him, Marissa didn't know. "What's wrong?" Marissa fell out of her trance and looked over. Summer was staring at her, Vogue put down, with worry in her eyes. Marissa didn't know how long Summer had been staring at her, but she hoped it wasn't long.  
"Huh?"  
"You have like, total sadness in your eyes."  
"Oh."  
"What's a matter?"  
"Well, my gold-digging bitch of a mom just married the richest person in Newport, and my boyfriend just left to help his pregnant friend, who, might I add, might have been impregnated by him."  
"Sorry. Stupid question."  
"Yeah, maybe." Marissa remarked sarcastically.  
"You're gonna visit him, right?"  
"Duh."  
"Do you think he'll come back?"  
"I have no clue. It's Theresa. He's known her all his life."  
"He said he didn't want to go."  
"That might have already changed."  
"Coop, it's only been like five hours!"  
"Well, he only saw her for a tiny bit and he had sex with her!"  
"Good point. Well, I have an idea. How about tomorrow we go to the mall, buy some awesome outfits, and go to a party."  
"He's probably falling in love with her again."  
"Coop!"  
"What?"  
"If you're so worried about him, why don't you just call him?"  
"Maybe I should. No, I would sound way too..."  
"Clingy? Obsessive? Overreacted?"  
"I actually was gonna say worried."  
"Oh."  
"I mean, why couldn't he at least have left in two more weeks? We still have two more weeks of school."  
"It'll be so strange without him."  
"The summer is gonna go so slow."  
"We'll still have fun. He could still hang out with us."  
"He'll probably get a job."  
"Well, then it'll be me, you.....and Cohen."  
"That is if I talk to him again."  
"Give him some slack. Ryan was his best friend. He's just in a weird place now."  
"I guess."  
"So, do you wanna hang out tomorrow? Like, go to the mall?" Summer asked excitedly.  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"No. But this summer...."  
"...Was gonna be the best one of our lives."  
"It still could be. We could like, fly down to Cancun, spend like two months there, get to know the locals..."  
"What about Seth?"  
"Oh. Right, him. He could like, um..." Summer thought. "I don't know. Great. He just totally screwed up our plans." Marissa smiled. Summer could always lift her spirits.  
At that moment, they heard a loud bang and Marissa shot her head to the door.  
"What was that?" She asked, slightly afraid.  
"My dad. Lately, he's been hanging out at bars. I don't know why though. I guess him and the step-monster have been fighting."  
"Aren't you worried?"  
"Me? No. My dad is fine." Summer reassured Marissa. Though inside, Summer wasn't feeling so sure.  
Marissa dismissed any thoughts of doubt or fear. Summer's dad was cool. Maybe he didn't see what Summer saw in Seth, but Summer's dad was still cool.  
"We should get some sleep if we wanna wake up early to go shopping." Marissa teased Summer. Any time shopping was involved, Summer would turn into a dog. She would beg to go shopping. Marissa knew in Summer's head, Summer was already planning the MSP, or Main Shopping Plan.  
Marissa got in her sleeping bag and Summer turned off the lights. Marissa stayed up for another half an hour, staring at the ceiling, until she fell into an uneasy slumber.  
  
Kirsten Cohen couldn't sleep. Four hours ago, she found Seth's room empty. She had already been upset about Ryan leaving, and then finding Seth had also left, well, that was the icing on the cake of misery. Kirsten had memorized the letter.  
Mom and Dad,  
Since Ryan has left, there really is no reason to stay in Newport. At least for the summer. I have decided to take a trip. Don't worry, I will be back. I just want some time for myself. I know I still have school, but you'll just have to take me out for a bit. So I'll see you when I see you, and I love you guys.  
Seth Kirsten was pissed at Seth. How could he just up and leave? Sandy had called the police the minute they found out. But they couldn't file a missing persons report for a full twenty-four hours. She knew Seth wouldn't come back in the next twenty-four hours.  
They hadn't known how he left. They had thought it was by foot, but when they realized he had a boat, Sandy ran to the dock, only to find Seth's boat gone. He had to be miles away. What a wonderful way to end the day. Her step-mom was Julie Cooper, or rather now Julie Nichol. And now both her sons had left her.  
Kirsten sipped her coffee. It was about her third cup, and she was feeling jumpy. She wished Seth had taken his cell phone, so at least they could have called him to see if he was okay, but no. He, of course, didn't take it.  
It had only been four hours, and Kirsten was already ready to pull her hair out in worry. She didn't know if she would last the next twenty hours. She yearned to call Ryan. Just to see if he was okay. And also to beg him to come back because she desperately needed him. Sandy was helping her through this, hut she needed one of her sons, at least. Maybe Seth had told Ryan where he was headed. And what about their education? Both boys left, with two more weeks of school. Seth had said to take him out for the rest of the year. Kirsten hoped he would be back before then. And she would have to also take out Ryan.  
Sandy walked into the kitchen, clearly still mad.  
"Ya know, this is all your dad's new wife's fault." Sandy snapped as he grabbed the coffee pot.  
"How so?" asked Kirsten.  
"Well, she sent Marissa to that shrink and she met Oliver. Oliver then went psycho and over the edge and obsessive, which caused Ryan to hang out with Theresa. Then they had sex, unprotected, and she got pregnant and he left. So then Seth left."  
"It wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened."  
"I don't believe that. There is always someone at fault."  
"I need a husband, not a lawyer."  
"Sorry."  
"He'll come back, Sandy."  
"God I hope so."  
  
It was Tuesday night, and Summer was upstairs in her room, dutifully working on her homework. School had been normal, except for Seth. He hadn't been in school Monday or Tuesday. Summer just guessed he did something stupid Saturday night or Sunday. But he hadn't been online. And he was always online. It didn't actually mean he was at the computer, and if he wasn't, he at least had one of his stupid away messages on. But his account hadn't been touched for four days.  
She heard the front door slam and knew it was her father. He was going through a rough spot. She didn't know how it happened, but he changed. Really, really fast. He drank a lot more than usual and she often found him sleeping in the guest bedroom. This deeply disturbed Summer, but she didn't let anyone know that.  
Soon, she could hear her father and the step-monster fighting. She heard screaming, and soon found it difficult to work on her homework. She poked her head out the door, but couldn't see anything. Summer left her room and peered down the stairs. He brother was right behind her.  
"Go back to your room." She commanded him.  
"No."  
"Please go."  
"No!"  
"Want me to tell Dad about that missing money and the Playboy magazine?" Summer smiled devilishly.  
"You wouldn't."  
"Wanna try me?"  
"See-ya."  
"Thought so." Summer's brother sped off and Summer continued peering down the stairs. She tiptoed down them, hoping not to be heard. Then she saw it.  
Her father struck her step mother. Summer gasped a little too loud and her father looked back.  
"Summer?" He said innocently.  
"Daddy?" She said as she made her way down the rest of the stairs. "You hit her."  
"I, I had to." Summer's father said as her step-mom backed away from sight.  
"I don't believe you." Summer had never said those words to her father. She had always believed him. No matter what.  
"Why? Summer, you know me." Summer began to back away to the wall as he advanced.  
"No, I don't. Not anymore. The father I knew never hit anyone." Her words were ice. He continued coming towards her, looking angrier with every step. Finally, he was a foot away, with Summer a few inches away from him and the wall.  
"I've always been right. Like with that Seth kid. He's trash."  
"You're wrong about him."  
"I don't think you'll be singing that same tune in two weeks."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He'll be after the next girl in the lineup."  
"No, he won't. He loves me." Summer's father was near the cracking point.  
"You don't know anything about love!"  
"Neither do you! You just hit your wife!" That was the last straw. Neil Roberts backslapped Summer so hard her head crashed into the wall and took her by such a surprise that she fell from the blow. Her head hit the stairs with a slight thud.  
Tears came falling down form either the pain or from the fear, Summer didn't know.  
"Neil!" Summer's stepmother screamed and she ran towards Summer. Her husband pushed her away. She fell to the floor and backed away to a wall. Neil then grabbed Summer.  
"Get up." He ordered and helped her up. "Don't ever say I don't know anything about love." Yet agin, Summer's father backslapped her with such a force, she came crashing down to the floor. This time she fell harder into the stairs.  
Neil stormed out of the house. It took a few minutes for Summer to get back up. She lifted her head and used her arms to keep her upper body up. Her tears fell harder and she looked over to her stepmother, who was sitting by the wall crying. Summer looked up the stairs to see her brother, with absolute fear in his eyes. Summer and his eyes met for a moment, then her brother ran back to his room. She wanted to run after him, but she didn't have the strength.  
Summer used her one elbow and her other hand to keep herself up. She felt her lip, which was bleeding. The cheek her father had slapped her had a scratch on it from her father's wedding ring. She felt the spot where her head had collided with the wall and the floor and found that, that too, was bleeding. She squeezed her eyes hut and breathed in deeply.  
Summer had never imagined her father would hit her. And she knew if she told anyone, he would do it again. 


	2. Blood on the Floor

Marissa brought her tray to her usual table. Summer was already there, eating slowly. Marissa laid her tray on the table and sat on Summer's left.  
"What's up?" Marissa asked, taking a bite of her food.  
"Nothing." Summer answered. She looked tired. She glanced over and Marissa could see that Summer's cheek was black and blue, even with coverup on.  
"What happened?" Marissa asked, pointing to her own cheek.  
"Fell down the stairs." Summer lied monotonously.  
"Ouch. That had to have hurt."  
"Yeah."  
"So, is Seth here?"  
"No."  
"Summer, what's wrong?" Marissa was worried.  
"Nothing."  
"Are you worried about Seth?"  
"Kinda." Marissa remembered the first time Summer had ever really met Seth. Marissa also bet any money that Summer didn't remember it...  
  
Marissa and Summer finally got home at eleven. Marissa's parents were still out, and they had thought Marissa and Summer were at the local diner. In reality, they had snuck off to some party the water polo team was having. And there had been beer. It was the first time Marissa had drunken beer. She had only drunken one, but she was still a little tipsy. They got into Marissa's empty house.  
"So, where is the little Coopette?" Summer asked.  
"Crap. She's next door, being babysat."  
"Fun."  
"Come with me to get her?" Marissa begged Summer.  
"Fine." They tripped out of the house and went next door. It was a huge house. They rang the doorbell. The door opened, and there stood Seth Cohen.  
"I'm here to pick up Kaitlin." Marissa said to Seth.  
"Oh okay. She fell asleep. We were watching a movie." He still stood there.  
"Aren't you gonna like get her?" Summer asked.  
"Oh, right." He smiled and his braces glinted in the light. He rushed into the living room and get Kaitlin. Summer sighed heavily, meaning she was bored. Seth came back, carrying a sleeping Kaitlin. Marissa looked over to Summer with puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh no. I am no carrying her. I just got my nails done!" She showed Marissa her perfectly manicured nails. Marissa rolled her eyes and looked back at Seth.  
"Could you like maybe carry her to my house? I don't think I can carry her by myself and Summer obviously won't." Marissa stated.  
"Oh sure." Seth agreed.  
"Thank you." Summer sped off ahead of the two. Marissa was in between Seth and Summer, Seth was lagging behind. They got to Marissa's house.  
"It's the second door on the right." Marissa instructed Seth. He went upstairs, and about three minutes later, came back down, Kaitlinless.  
"Nice house." He commented.  
"Thanks."  
"Okay, we'll see you in some class on Monday. So, bye." Summer said. Seth began to walk away and as soon as he stepped out of the house, Summer slammed the door. "God, he was such a nerd! I mean, who would babysit on a Friday night?" Summer laughed.  
"Summer, the window is open."  
"So?"  
"He can hear you."  
"Yeah, and your point?"  
You're probably hurting his feelings."  
"Oh well."  
"Shit. I forgot to pay him." Marissa began to open the door.  
"Coop, I think he has enough money."  
"But still..."  
"Coop."  
"I guess you're right." Soon, they saw headlights in the driveway. "Shit! Quick, upstairs!" Marissa screamed. They ran upstairs, got in Marissa's room and locked the door....  
  
Maybe that wasn't the greatest memory. They had just started high school, and Summer's parents had been fighting, and later divorced. She was jealous of Marissa, who had seen Luke that night for the first time. They kissed, but it was a small one. Still, Summer had been jealous. She had been in uber-bitch extreme mode and did lighten up, once she had been known in the school.  
That night might may have been one of the only times Summer talked to Seth in a total of two years. Marissa felt bad for Seth. He wasn't here and Summer didn't even care. So Marissa decided she would pay him a visit. She knew she had said some mean things, and so did he, but now with Ryan actually gone, the words were meaningless.  
"I'm gonna go, Sum. Okay?" Summer didn't look up. Marissa picked up her tray and left Summer.  
By the time Marissa got to her last class, English, she had already worked out her apology. She was exhausted. Summer was right. Seth wasn't here. What was wrong with Seth that kept him out of the school for three days? She sat in her usual seat, and looked around. Not many people were her friends. There was Holly, but Marissa hated her. And she knew the people, but that didn't mean she knew them. Seth usually sat by her. They had been in the same English class for all of high school, and Marissa hadn't even known it. Seth used to always sat in the very back, trying to be invisible. But this year, he knew someone, Marissa, so he actually had someone to sit by.  
It was strange to think about all that had changed over the last year. Her dad lost all his money, her mother kicked him to the curb, she almost died, she broke up with Luke, who then slept with Marissa's mom, her mom married Caleb Nichol, and in the mist of all that, there was Ryan. He changed every single one of their lives, even if he said he didn't. Life was different before Ryan came. Everything was hidden, and now, it wasn't.  
"Miss Cooper?" Marissa shot her head from the window back to her teacher when she heard her name.  
"Yes?"  
"Just wanted to make sure you were in this world." A couple of students snickered and Marissa sank in her seat. She stared at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring.  
  
Summer tiptoed into her house and up the stairs to her room. She prayed her father wasn't home. She wondered what snapped inside her father to make him act like he did.  
She fell on her floor and began to cry. It took all her might not to tell Marissa. But if she had, she knew her family would be more destroyed than it already was. She didn't feel safe. Her father could come bursting in at any moment, and that scared her.  
Summer heard someone come in and she scrambled to lock the door. She could hear the person come up the stairs, closer, closer, closer yet. She knew her father had the keys to open any room. Her heart pounded in her ears as she backed away to the far corner. She couldn't hear footsteps anymore.  
But then she heard a knock at the door.  
"Summer?" Her father's voice. Her fear elevated.  
"Yes?" She tried her hardest not to sound frightened.  
"Can I come in?"  
"What do you need?"  
"I wanna talk to you. Please let me in." Her father's voice wasn't threatening. She got up and unlocked the door. Her father stood there, with a sincere look on his face. They then sat on the bed.  
"What do you wanna talk about?" She asked, ready to get the conversation over with.  
"Last night." The memories flooded back.  
"What about it?" Her voice quivered.  
"I never should have hit you or your step-mother. It was wrong. I am so sorry. I just want to forget it ever happened." Summer thought. She wanted to forget it ever happened too. But she knew she would never be able to.  
"I can't."  
"What?"  
"I can't forget last night. I just can't."  
"Of course you can."  
"No, I can't. I can't forget you hit me."  
"Please?" Her father seemed like he was begging.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You have to."  
"I can't. I'm sorry."  
"Damn it Summer!" He slapped her face and she fell off the bed. "Why the fuck can't you?"  
"I don't know!" She yelled through tears.  
"You can not tell anyone! If you do, I swear to God..." He waved his finger at her. Usually Summer would have thought it was just a stupid threat, but she knew it was a threat, but it wasn't stupid.  
"Daddy, please." She sobbed as she got up. "Stop." Her tears came crashing down, and now that she was so close to him, she could smell alcohol on his breath. Her tears came down faster as she acknowledged this.  
  
"Shut up!" he seized her and threw her at the wall with all his might. The blow knocked her out. She fell to the floor, eyes closed, unconscious. Her father panicked. "Oh God. Summer. Summer, please get up. Now. Please. Summer. Get up. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I overreacted. Don't tell anyone. Please." He knelt down to see if she was breathing. "Thank God. You're still breathing. I'm, I'm just gonna let you be. Wake up when you need to. Just please, don't tell anyone." With that, he got up and glided out of the room, leaving Summer lie there, blood on the floor.  
  
Marissa pulled into the Cohens' driveway. She noticed that only Kirsten was home. She got out of her car and went to the front door. Marissa rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. That didn't take long, since when Kirsten opened the door, she looked winded. She looked slightly disappointed also, when she saw Marissa at the door.  
"Hi Marissa. Sorry, I was...." Kirsten seemed like she didn't know where she came from. "In the.....upstairs." She settled on. "Would you like to come in?"  
"It's okay. I just wanted to know what was wrong with Seth. He's been absent for three days."  
"Maybe you should come in." Kirsten looked serious and Marissa was confused. But she still joined Kirsten in the living room. "I really don't know how to put this or anything, but...." Kirsten paused to regain composure. "Seth .....ran away." A million questions sprung into Marissa's head.  
"When?"  
"Saturday night. Between six and seven."  
"Because of Ryan?"  
"We think so."  
"Have you heard anything from him?"  
"No. But do you remember any place he may have mentioned going to?"  
"Sorry. No."  
"I've been out of my mind for the last five days. I wanna call Ryan, but I can't seem to get myself to do it."  
"He may know something. You have to at least try."  
"I know. But I don't want to worry him."  
"Maybe Summer knows something. She was dating him, you know."  
"That is a good idea. But I don't want to tell her over the phone. I should be telling her in person."  
"Call her and invite her over."  
"Should I call her now?"  
"Worth a shot." Kirsten went into the kitchen. Marissa sat alone I the giant house. It seemed very empty. She could kind of imagine Seth here when he was little, running around carelessly, not knowing his future.  
Then she remembered he didn't live here all his life.  
Kirsten came back.  
"I only got to talk to her father. Said she was asleep." Kirsten said.  
"Oh." Marissa replied. It was so unlike Summer to fall asleep after school. She was always bouncing with energy. This was the times she would shop.  
"Maybe you should go home. I don't want to worry you too much."  
"Yeah."  
"Are you staying with your dad right now?"  
"Yeah, until my mom and your dad get back from their honeymoon."  
"Pretty strange, huh? We're stepsisters."  
"It's extremely strange. Especially now with one of my new stepsisters is dating my dad."  
"Oh God. I totally forgot about that."  
"Yeah. If they get married, my stepsister will be my step-mom."  
"Two in one there."  
"Yep, and my step-dad would be my step-grandfather."  
"The Cooper-Nichol weaving is getting worse.  
"Yeah. Well, I better get going."  
"Okay. If you perhaps see Summer tonight, tell her to call me."  
"I will." Kirsten walked Marissa to the door. Marissa left the house and got into her car. She pulled out more frightened than she pulled in. 


	3. Suspicions

Summer slowly opened her eyes and moaned. Her head throbbed and she didn't know where she was. But all at once she remembered everything. Tears cascaded down her pale face as she thought of the argument. She began to get up, but stopped. The pain in her head increased horribly, but after a few seconds it had passed. She got up and headed out of her bedroom. Her vision was a little blurry and it took a bit to realize the door was locked. Her father must have locked her in.  
Summer stumbled down the stairs and went to the dining room. Her whole family was there. They stopped their conversation and stared at Summer.  
"Oh good. You're up." Summer's step-mother was being unusually nice. She obviously had gotten the same talk Summer had gotten form her father, but it must have ended well. She must have agreed to forget the whole thing. "Sit down. Eat."  
"No thanks. I'm fine." Summer answered.  
"Nonsense. Take a seat."  
"Oh, Summer. Kirsten Cohen called earlier. Call her back." Her father told Summer.  
"Okay." Summer was still a little out of it. Her head still hurt, and all she wanted to do was sleep. But she had to act normal. She couldn't let anyone know.  
"So Summer. How was your day?" Her step-mother continued to pretend.  
"It was fine." Summer's step-mother got up and left. She came back, carrying a plate of food.  
"Here. Eat." Her step-mom sat back down and Summer played with her food. She wasn't hungry. She felt sick. She wanted to crawl into a corner and cry herself to sleep.  
"May I be excused?" Everyone stared at Summer like she was an alien.  
"You haven't eaten anything." Her abuser commented.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Fine. Go." Summer rushed out of the dining room and went to her rom. She grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar phone number of the Cohens.  
"Hello?" Kirsten picked up after two rings. There was anticipation in her voice, as though she was waiting for someone to call.  
"Hi, Mrs. Cohen. It's Summer."  
"Oh hi Summer."  
"You called earlier?"  
"Yes. Um, could you possibly come over?"  
"I, I guess I could."  
"Great. I'll see you soon bye."  
"Bye." Summer hung up. She went back downstairs and into the dining room, where the rest of the family was still eating. "I'm gonna go out."  
"Be back by 8:30." Her father said in-between bites.  
"It's 8:00 right now."  
"Don't be late." Summer went upstairs again, grabbed her school books and an outfit, and stuffed them into a bag. She left the house and got into her car. She pulled out and headed to the Cohens. Summer didn't want to know what would happen if she was late.  
  
Sandy Cohen opened the door to find Summer Roberts standing there. She looked incredibly tired, as if she was going to fall over in exhaustion.  
"Hello, Summer." he greeted her and welcomed her in.  
"Hi, Mr. Cohen." She said softly. Something was wrong. But he didn't have enough time to investigate though, for Kirsten walked in at that exact moment.  
"Hi Summer." She greeted her as cheerfully as she could.  
"Hi, Mrs. Cohen."  
"Listen honey. We need to talk." Sandy watched as Summer became very scared. She breathed heavily and her eyes shot around.  
"What about?" Summer asked in a higher-than-normal voice.  
"Seth." Sandy saw the fear go away, slight confusion taking over. "Sit down." Sandy followed the girls into the living room where they all sat down. He studied Summer's face. He noticed things he hadn't noticed before. Even with makeup on, Sandy could still see a slash on a cheek that was black and blue. Her lips were cracked and she seemed uneasy.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Did Seth ever mention going somewhere?"  
"No," Summer replied, shaking her head. "Why?"  
"Seth....ran away. Saturday." Kirsten told Summer seriously.  
"You're kidding, right?" She questioned, getting misty eyed.  
"No. I'm sorry. He left you a note. Sandy, could you go get it?"  
"Yeah, sure." Sandy answered. He got up and looked over to Summer. He saw something that made him take a second glance. Though almost hidden, Sandy saw a red spot. He could barely see it thorough Summer's dark auburn hair. But Summer moved her head and Sandy could no longer see it. He began to convince himself it was a trick of the mind as he went upstairs and into Seth's room. Just as he had expected, it was empty. He grabbed the note addressed to Summer and returned downstairs. Sandy then handed the note to Summer. She opened it, read it, shed some tears, and handed the note to Kirsten, who also read it, but did not cry. She had already cried enough in the last four days. At last, the note was given to Sandy.  
Summer,  
Hey. I hate to upset you, but I'm leaving for a little bit. Where? I can't tell you because I know my parents will get hold of this, they'll have the CIA swarming around. Plus, I don't even know. But I will be back at some point that I don't know yet. With Ryan gone, I'm really freaked out to know what will happen. He was the glue that got us together and kept us together. But someday, I will come back(hopefully before the next school year starts) and don't go dating another guy. Oh yeah, and take care of my parents. Without me or Ryan, they'll be wrecks. So I'll see you when I see you and I love you.  
Seth  
Seth had been right. Sandy was about to call the CIA in on Sunday, but Kirsten had stopped him. They still had no lead. Their last try would be Ryan.  
"So you don't know anything of where he would be?" Kirsten asked as Sandy handed the note back to Summer.  
"No, I don't." Summer answered.  
"I guess he left because Ryan left."  
"Uh-huh." Summer nodded. "When I talked to him last at the wedding, he was really upset about it."  
"I just can't believe he would do this. It's so unlike him."  
"Sorry to go off subject," Sandy began, "but...Summer, what happened to your cheek?"She looked up at Sandy and he could see a tiny bit of fear in her eyes. But then she looked down again.  
"Oh, my brother and me were fighting. He took one of his action figures and threw it at me." She answered. She only glanced up at Sandy two or three times, but directing most of her speech to the coffee table. She looked over to Kirsten. "Um, what time is it?"  
"It is...." Kirsten looked at her watch, "8:24."  
"8:24?"  
"Well, actually now it's 8:25, but yeah."  
"I have to go. Um, I'm really sorry about Seth. If I learn anything, I'll tell you." Summer said as she rushed to the door "Bye." And then she was gone.  
"That was strange." Kirsten exclaimed.  
"I don't know." Sandy commented, not entirely sure about anything at that moment.  
"What do you mean? And what was with that question about her cheek?"  
"I just don't think an action figure could have done that."  
"What are you getting at, Sandy?" Kirsten looked at her husband with confusion.  
"Do you remember when you told her that you needed to talk about something?"  
"Yeah....."  
"She got really freaked out."  
"Well, anyone would..."  
"But when you said it was about Seth, she calmed down."  
"I'm not getting you Sandy. What are you trying to say?"  
"Something's not right here."  
  
Seth Cohen laid on the Summer Breeze on Thursday morning staring out into the sky. He had almost been gone a week. He was amazed he had gotten this far. Seth probably would've called someone, but he didn't have a cell phone.  
He really had no clue where he was fully headed. He wanted to sail up the coast now, after giving up on sailing to Tahiti. It was a 42 day trip, and he definitely knew he didn't have enough supplies to get him there. He decided to end his sail north at northern California, and then he could sail back down. He had gone on land once already, but forgetting the name of the town. Seth had got some money out of the bank, bought some food and water, slept over and was back on his boat the next morning.  
Sailing was very lonely. He had no one to talk to, forgetting Captain Oats at home. Every so often,(more so every other minute) Seth thought of Summer. Damn, he missed her. He wondered what she was doing at that moment. Good thing he didn't know, because if he did know, he'd beg not to. At that precise moment, Summer Roberts was sleeping in her car, afraid to go home.  
Seth thought about his parents. They probably were going insane. He had never done something like this. He was almost afraid to go back home. The day would have to come sometime. He would have to face them someday. But he shouldn't be thinking about the future. He had to think about now. Live in the moment.  
But his thoughts kept drifting off to the people he left in Newport. And Chino. Did Ryan even know Seth had run away? Most likely not. Why would he care? He was too busy with his Chino life he had with Theresa. Soon, the baby would be born, and Ryan would forget all about Newport. It would be old news. He'd forget about the Cohens, Marissa, Summer. Maybe everyone had already forgotten about Seth. Maybe they had just moved on saying, "Oh well." Did they care about Seth? Had he been important? Did they miss him? Or was he better off alone out in the ocean? Seth had confused himself.  
God, he missed Summer. Him and her were the perfect couple, no matter what Summer's dad said. He loved her so deeply, and he would do anything for her. But then, why the hell did he leave her? Sometimes he hated acting on emotions. He always seemed to screw up. But he couldn't go back now. He wanted to get far away, so he could have the adventure of his life.  
So he steered his boat, and continued on his way.  
  
Summer's cell phone alarm went off by her bead. She snapped awake, having barely slept. It took her a bit to remember where she was, but soon enough she did. Her short term memory seemed to be failing more often now.  
Summer changed with difficulty, but eventually getting it right. She only had her compact and the small mirrors to get her hair and makeup done. Her hair was a rat's nest, hardly able to get a hairbrush through it. She put cover-up on, waiting to apply the rest of her makeup in the school bathroom.  
She pulled off the side of the road and headed to school. Finals were coming up, and she had yet to study for them. Most of her school books were in the backseat, and the rest in her locker at Harbor High. She left none at her house, just in cause she wouldn't go back there for a while. She was truly afraid to go back home. What would her father do?  
The abused teen pulled into the Harbor High parking lot. There were a lot of fancy, new cars. She parked, grabbed her purse and books, and headed into school. Her first stop was the bathroom, so she could put on her face. She had just finished applying lip gloss when Marissa came into the bathroom.  
"Sum! Where were you last night?" She saw Marissa say in the mirror. Summer turned to Marissa. "I called you like three times. Your dad said you weren't home. He sounded pissed." Marissa looked at Summer with concern on her face.  
"Sorry. I stayed over at the Cohens." Summer quickly lied.  
"Oh, so you talked to them?"  
"Yeah."  
"I can't believe Seth would just run away because of Ryan. Did he ever talk to you about anything?"  
"All he said really was that this place would be hell without Ryan."  
"Gosh." The bell rang. "Shit. We gotta go to class. I'll see you....third period, okay?"  
"Yeah." Marissa left and Summer followed. She dropped by her locker to put her books away and grab some others before heading to her pre- calculus class. She was almost late, but she barely made it. Summer hardly listened as the teacher droned on. She was ready to take a nap. Half the class already was. This class was the most boring class ever with the most boring teacher.  
Summer was just resting her head on the desk when the phone rang. It woke her up and she cursed under her breath. No one paid any attention to the cuss, for most of the class was yawning and stretching. All she wanted to do was sleep. And that goddamn phone took it away. But then the teacher stared at Summer when he had hung up.  
"Summer, please go to Dr. Kim's office." Summer began to get up. "Take your stuff." Summer picked up her books. There were some 'ooo's', but Summer ignored them. She left the room and headed to the main office. She breathed deeply. What had she done?  
  
"Summer," Dr. Kim started, " I received a call about ten minutes ago from your father asking if you were at school." Summer sat in Dr. Kim's office on edge now. She was afraid. "I told him that you were here and I asked why. He said you hadn't come home last night. Now I know this is none of my business, so I won't ask you where you had been or anything. But your father is coming by to pick you up." Summer's fear skyrocketed.  
"I still have classes...."  
"Your father wants to take you home. He'll be here in a couple of minutes." Summer feared the worst. Alone with her father. What would he do? "Ah, here he comes now." Summer turned around. Dr. Kim was right. Her father, with a smile plastered on his face, was walking towards them. That wasn't a couple minutes, it was a couple of seconds. "Hello, Mr. Roberts."  
"Hello." He answered back.  
"Well, Summer is here and ready. So you two have a good day, and Summer, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Why?" Summer questioned.  
"You have school tomorrow."  
"Oh." Neil and Summer Roberts left, with Summer trying to get away, and they got into Neil's car. He started driving and Summer wondered what would happen to her car. He drove slower than usual.  
"So, what did you do last night?" Neil asked as he began to pull over.  
"Nothing." Summer answered, terrified already.  
"Well, you had to have done something. You were out all night."  
"I didn't want to be late."  
"Any time after 8:30 would've been late."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I don't think you are." They sat in silence for a while. "So what should we do?"  
"I don't know." Summer answered quietly.  
"Did you tell anyone?"  
"No."  
"You better have not."  
"I didn't."  
"What did that Kirsten Cohen want?"  
"She wanted to talk about something."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Seth."  
"What about him? Summer didn't answer. "Tell me."  
"I don't want to."  
"Tell me, god dammit."  
"He ran away." Summer finally confessed.  
"Oh okay. So here's a question. Are you going to follow him and run away yourself?" Her father was being sarcastic and plain evil.  
"No."  
"Are you going to tell anyone?"  
"No."  
"Good. But we still need to discuss about last night." Her father pulled back on the road and they drove home. Summer jumped out and headed inside the minute he put the brake on. "Summer, get back here." She didn't listen. "Summer, get your ass back over here." She headed up the stairs and into her room. She locked the door. "Summer! I'm sick of this! You're pissing me off!" Summer crawled into her closet as her father slammed the front door shut. No one else was home. Tears fell down Summer's face. It was just her and her father. 


	4. Possibly Safe

Neil Roberts began to walk up to Summer's room. She could hear him. He had the key to unlock the door. Summer held her breath. The door was being unlocked. Click. It was open. Neil slammed the door open.  
"Summer?" He asked, confused. He didn't know where she was. He thought she had run away, until he began to think logically. "Summer, I know you're in here. Come out." she inhaled and let more tears fall. Her father could hear them. The next thing Summer knew, her father pulled the closet door open. He stared at her with vicious eyes. "Get out of there." When she refused, he grabbed her arm and pulled. She was so tired. He yanked her right out and she hit her bed. She had never been more scared in her life. "Are you scared?" Her father asked, making Summer fell as though he could read her mind.  
"N-no ." She answered through her tears.  
"Well, you should be. Now get up." Summer followed orders and got up. Her father punched her by the eye and she slammed her head hard against the wall, then hitting the night stand, before finally falling to the floor. She didn't get up at first, but when she did, she bolted for the door. Summer pulled the door open, but her father was right there. Her wrist was in the doorway and her father closed the door on her wrist, crushing it. He reopened the door, and she fell back in agony. She screamed in pain and began to walk away. He grabbed her ankles ans twisted them so if she didn't want to be in pain, she would have to flip onto her stomach.  
Neil Roberts dragged her and she begged him to stop. He didn't, and pulled her to the stairs. With her non-injured arm, she grabbed onto the banister with all her might. It stopped her father for a second, but she had barely any might left. With all his strength, he pulled her and she slammed her head on the stairs. She was out cold. When her father noticed she had stopped screaming, he finally stopped. He gently picked her up and laid her in her room.  
  
Ryan stepped into Theresa's mom's house. He hadn't even been gone a week, but he already had an okay job. He was working at a construction site, and it seemed to be fine.  
As much as he would deny it, he missed Newport. It had grown on him. He missed Sandy and Kirsten, Seth, Marissa, Summer, all of them. Sometimes he wished he hadn't left. But he knew he should be with Theresa. She needed him. Newport could wait.  
Ryan wondered what everyone was doing. Were they okay? He hadn't head a single thing from any of them. It had only been six days; they would call at some point. But he did kinda feel bad. None of them wanted him to leave and neither did he. But it didn't matter what he wanted, he had to do this. He had to help Theresa. Ryan caused this, or at least might have. He still didn't know and wouldn't know until the baby was born. That was about another seven months.  
He laid on the couch. He needed to take a nap. Ryan was exhausted. He went in early today and left late so he could get paid overtime. No matter what, he needed to help Theresa.  
Just as he closed his eyes, Theresa walked in. She was about to say something, but saw Ryan was falling asleep so she shut her mouth and tiptoed through the living room. She set her stuff on the kitchen table and went to a cabinet to get a glass. She poured some water form the faucet and drank it. She was tired, but she had to make dinner. Her mother also worked, and Ryan was already fast asleep so that left Theresa to make the food. She thought about something easy and figured spaghetti was easy enough and they had the ingredients. She pulled out two pots, a colander, spaghetti sauce, meat and noodles. Theresa browned the meat, added sauce and boiled some water. She sat down for a bit as she waited for the water to boil. It was nice to be off her feet. So relaxing.  
The water began to boil over the pot and Theresa added the noodles. She could hear her mother come in and go upstairs. Theresa sighed and sat back down. Soon, the pasta was ready and Theresa dumped it into the colander.  
"Dinner's ready!" She yelled as Theresa got plates out and cups. She got herself more water and made a plate for Ryan as he walked into the kitchen. He still looked exhausted. Theresa would always feel bad when he would work so hard just to help her. The baby was due in seven months. He shouldn't be working and never sleeping; he should be enjoying his summer with the rest of his friends. But nevertheless, he took the plate and Theresa made her own plate and sat down. He mother came down soon, and they fell into the usual silent dinner.  
  
Kirsten couldn't take it. She missed her sons too much. She was sick to her stomach in worry. Neither had called, and she couldn't call Seth. She didn't feel right calling Ryan, and Sandy was no help. He kept himself secluded and talked to himself. Something about Summer bugged Sandy, but he didn't tell Kirsten what. This severely irked Kirsten, but she wouldn't admit to it. Everything was falling apart and Kirsten couldn't keep it together. But she had to try, but even her best attempts weren't enough. At any point, she would burst into tears. Everything was too overwhelming. Kirsten sat in the kitchen, staring blackly at her laptop screen. She fell into one of her random sobs. Sandy walked in to find her bawling.  
"You're gonna short circuit that computer if you keep crying." Sandy joked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
"Thanks." Kirsten said through sobs.  
"You gotta calm down."  
"How can I?"  
"I don't know, but you do. You need to."  
"How can you be so calm?"  
"Haven't the slightest clue. Say, when's your father and his..." He tried to find a fitting adjective, but couldn't. "bride coming home?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Good."  
"Sandy, you hate my father. What do you know?"  
"I know nothing." Sandy answered as he went into the living room."  
"Sandy, I know when you know something." Kirsten commented as she followed.  
"Well, then you've that I know something."  
"Sandy, what do you know?"  
"Something that pertains to you that I can't tell you because it doesn't pertain to me."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Please tell me."  
"No."  
"Why not?  
"I said before, it doesn't pertain to me."  
"Then why can't you tell me?"  
"Because I don't want to." He paused. "Well, I kinda do, but.."  
"Why can't you?"  
"Because I shouldn't be the one telling you."  
"Then who is?"  
"You'll find out sooner or later."  
"Fine. So, what have you been doing? You keep disappearing and being very vague."  
"Lawyer hunch."  
"Oh God."  
"It's a good one. At least I think."  
"What is it?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Fine." Kirsten gave up on Sandy telling her any answers whatsoever. She headed upstairs to their bedroom. She fell upon the bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Marissa sat in her partially empty room. It was depressing. It made her want to cry. All the hard work Summer and Seth had put into this room was lost. She wouldn't be here most of the time, and she hated That. This room had finally become room-worthy. Summer's use of power tools and Seth's lack of understanding them could be seen in this room. Seth's artistic abilities was glorified by the beautiful Paris mural. A thousand photos wouldn't make it feel the same in the new hell house. Tomorrow, her mother would be back from her honeymoon, and then the hell would commence. She did not want to live at that new house.  
Jimmy and Hailey were on the couch sleeping, after watching a cheesy romantic movie. Marissa snuck down, went into the refrigerator and produced a beer bottle. She closed the door softly and snuck back upstairs. Jimmy and Hailey didn't even stir. Marissa shut her door and leaned on the Paris mural. She dreamed she was drinking champagne at a little Paris café with Ryan.....  
A knock at the door shook her out of her dream.  
"Marissa? Can I come in?" Her father's voice came form the other side of the door. Marissa panicked.  
"Just a minute!" She screamed as she hid the beer bottle behind her night stand. She jumped on the bed and tried to look relaxed. "Come in!" Her father walked in and looked around confused.  
"What were you doing?"  
"Just.....thinking."  
"And I couldn't come in right away?"  
"I had to make myself presentable." She attempted. Her dad still looked confused, but nonetheless, he sat down on the bed. Marissa moved next to him. "What do you need?"  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you."  
"Oh."  
"Marissa, I know you're moving in with your mom..."  
"I don't want to."  
"I know you don't, and I don't want you to wither, but we gotta deal. But I want you to know that you always have a home here. No matter what. And you've always got a listener in me."  
"Oh Dad!" Marissa hugged her father.  
"I love you kiddo."  
"I love you too."  
  
Marissa sat at her lunch table the next day alone. Summer was absent today. Marissa was worried. Summer hadn't been in third period yesterday nor any of her classes except pre-calculus. She heard some kids talking about it in the hall. Something was wrong, and Summer didn't want to tell Marissa. And Marissa didn't think it was just Seth's disappearing act. Something was troubling Summer, but Marissa couldn't put her finger on it.  
Today Marissa was headed to Hell. She had been dreading it all week. The last couple of days with her father went by so fast. And she had been Julie-free for almost a week. Six glorious days. Well, they were only good for that reason. Ryan was gone, Seth was missing, and Summer wouldn't open up. And Marissa had hoped Summer would come with her to visit Marissa. Marissa had been thinking about it since Wednesday, and it seemed brilliant. Of course, all ideas seem brilliant when first conceived.  
Marissa looked around. She had never really felt this alone. No one here to talk to, nothing. Yearbooks were being distributed soon, and if Summer kept up her absence, Marissa would have no real friends to sign her yearbook. Sure, she would get all the fakes to sign it, but she loved reading the page long letters form her closest friends. Summer, Ryan....and Seth. Marissa knew Ryan would've probably written a "have a good summer" or whatever, or maybe just his name. Marissa remembered when you would sign yearbooks with your name, back in elementary school. Marissa would always have the most names, narrowly beating out Holly and Summer. Every end of the school year, Holly, Summer and Marissa would sit in one of their bedrooms and count up their signatures. Holly always lied so they each counted all the yearbooks. After a while, Holly had gotten so tired of lying, knowing she wouldn't get away with it, that she just gave up. The three girls continued their tradition all the way through end of last year. Marissa and Summer were not friends with Holly anymore. Not since the lying, underhanded, snobby bitch slept with Marissa's also lying selfish, shithead of a boyfriend. Marissa and Luke broke up, she began to date Ryan, and he slept with Marissa's mom. The lovely continuation to the fucked up soap opera that was Marissa Cooper's life.  
  
Summer woke up very confused. She had no recollection of where she was, how she got there, and why her body was screaming in pain. Everything ached and she racked her brain for what happened. The answer hit her just as she remembered the answer hitting her. Her father. He was responsible. She thought about what happened, but everything was fuzzy. She could only remember bits and pieces. She looked out at the sunset. She had only lost a couple of hours. Or had she? There was nothing that would accurately tell her the date, except for the television. Summer turned it on and put on the Weather Channel, the only channel she could think of that put the date on the screen most of the time. It read Friday. Summer stared at in disbelief. How hard did her father hit her so that she lost two days?  
She shut her eyes, and breathed. Summer could do this. She had to calm down. But her fear was so much, it was nauseous. She got up and stepped out of her room. So far, so good. She walked down the hall and stairs. She could hear voices in the kitchen. Not just any voices. The voices belonged to Homer and Bart Simpson. Summer followed the voices and found her step-mother and her brother eating at the breakfast table. Her step-mother looked from the television to Summer.  
"Oh good, Summer. You're finally out of you room. You've been out for about two days."  
"Sorry." Summer managed to say.  
"It's fine. Come. Sit. We thought since your father isn't here, we would eat in here."  
"Where is he?" Summer asked as she sat down. Her step-mother produced a plate of ;lasagna and gave it to Summer.  
"Well, he was called out for business. At least, that's what he says. But he'll be gone for about a week."  
"A week?"  
"Yeah." Summer's heart leapt. Her father would be gone for a week. One whole fear-free week. Maybe she would tell Marissa. It might be safe. Finally safe.  
"Where is he?"  
"He didn't say. Just that it was business." Summer took a bite of the lasagna. Her head pounded with every chew.  
  
Summer sat in her bedroom five days later. Everything had went on as normal, though it was almost two weeks without any news of Seth. He grew more on Summer's mind now, and she tried to study. Her last final was tomorrow, the last official day Friday. She dreaded the summer, more than ever. Not just Ryan, but Seth was gone. Plus, Marissa decided to pop the lovely news that she would be going on a week and a half vacation with her father starting the Sunday after school ended. That would leave Summer alone. And she was afraid of being alone. The one day she had even noticed a bruise on her brother's arm. She immediately knew it had been from her father.  
The phone startled Summer as it began to ring. She fell out of her thoughts and reached to grab it. She begged it wasn't her father.  
"Hello?" She answered. There was no return to her voice. "Hello?" She asked again, thinking the person hadn't heard her. But still, there was no reply. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Her first guess was a prank caller. It was probably some perverted ten year old kid. "Hello/" But even though she should have hung up, she didn't. Something was keeping her on the line. "Is anyone there?" She asked, begging the silence on the other side would break. But it did not. "I'm hanging up now. Good-bye." But the phone was already disconnected. The person, or perverted kid, had hung up. Peeved, she put the phone back in its cradle. Summer hated prank callers. There was really nothing funny about calling someone and making them talk to nothing. All it did was waste time.  
Unfortunately, it hadn't been a prank caller. It had been Seth Cohen. 


End file.
